pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hau'oli Beach Defence
Story Tyler, Lance, Zossie, Hala, Olivia and Mary are on Hau'oli Beach. Tyler: No attacks yet. Lance: No, but we can't be too careful. Hala: Especially since this is the place where the Ultra Beasts will come and attack. Zossie: It was the only place I could localise the worm hole. Olivia: On the plus side, it is a wide space so we can see them. Lance: Yeah, that is a bonus. Mary: Either way, it is good that we can choose where the Ultra Beasts will appear as a posed to not knowing at all. Hala: I wonder how Nathan is doing? Just as Hala finishes talking, Nathan walks up to them. Nathan: Everyone is back at a safe distance. Jenny is making sure they all stay there. Mary: Just one of the Jenny's? Olivia: The majority of the ones from Akala Island are helping out here. Hala: With all the Officer Jenny's on Melemele Island. Mary: I wonder how the others are doing? Tyler: Well I haven't got a message from Jon, which means it must all be going well. Zossie pulls out a mobile like device which is beeping. Zossie taps the screen and it stops beeping. Hala: What is that? Zossie: It's a device which tells me about Ultra Wormholes. Mary: Did one just open? Zossie: Yes, at the Altar of Sunne and Moone, but no Ultra Beasts. Lance: Which must mean Jon and that have got Cosmoem to evolve. Tyler: And we should be on higher alert now they have entered Ultra Space. Olivia: Agreed. Zossie's device beeps again. Zossie: The Ultra Beasts are on their way. Nathan: Right, we need to be ready. Mary: We all are. Lance: How many Ultra Beasts do you think could arrive? Tyler: Hundreds maybe. Nathan: Either way, they are not allowed to progress further than beach. Hala: Agreed. Olivia: We are the last line of defence. And when the others return, they will be helping us. Zossie: They are here. A Ultra Wormhole opens up above the ocean, not far from the beach. Around 10 Kartana jump out. Hala: 10 of them? Nathan: They are all strong. The Kartana get covered in an orange aura. Lance: Now even more. Tyler: Let's stay strong, and not allow them passage. Hala: Right. Hala sends out Hariyama, Lance sends out Dragonite, Tyler sends out Sceptile and Nathan sends out his Charizard, which is wearing the Charizardite X. Tyler: Let's protect Alola! Hala: Agreed. Olivia: When more show up, Mary and I will help out. No point in all of us to get involved at once and get tired. Lance: Agreed. All the Kartana use Air Slash towards all the Pokemon, hitting their mark. Lance: Everyone okay? Hala: Yeah. Tyler: Brick Break! Sceptile runs towards the Kartana using Brick Break, but they hit Sceptile back with Sacred Sword. Tyler: Sceptile! Nathan: Flamethrower! Lance: Fire Blast! Charizard uses Flamethrower and combined with Dragonite's Fire Blast, there is some damage done to the Kartana. However, the Kartana head towards everyone using X-Scissor. Hala: Fire Punch! Tyler: Dragon Claw! Lance: Dragon Rush! Nathan: Steel Wing! Everyone counters the Kartana, but Kartana get the upper hand and knock them back, then attack with Air Slash, causing more damage. Nathan: This is such a pain. Lance: Yeah. We can't even make a dent. Tyler: Maybe not like this we can't. Tyler holds out a Sceptilite and attaches it to a necklace and then gives ties it around Scpetile's neck. Hala: A Mega Stone. Tyler: We haven't tried Mega Evolution with you yet Sceptile, you may not be able to control the energy it releases. Nathan: Sceptile looks like it can handle itself. Nathan shows off his Key Stone. Lance: You too? Nathan: Tyler, let's do this. Tyler: Right. Tyler and Nathan touch their respective Key Stones. Nathan: Let our hearts combine. Tyler: Let our feelings be shared. Tyler + Nathan: Now, Mega Evolve! Light flows from their Key Stones to Sceptile and Charizard, and they Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile. Lance: Now they are stronger! Nathan: And now your Dragon Claw will be more powerful. Tyler: I know, thanks to Mega Evolution. Nathan: Also, Sceptile becomes a Grass and Dragon Type when Mega Evolved. Tyler: Awesome. Lance: Let's go. Blizzard! Dragonite uses Blizzard, but the Kartana dodge, but some are near Hariyama. Hala: Arm Thrust! Hariyama uses Arm Thrust and hits it mark. Lance: Fire Blast! Dragonite uses Fire Blast on the other Kartana, hitting its mark. Tyler: Dragon Claw! Nathan: You too Charizard! Both Mega Charizard and Mega Sceptile hit Kartana with Dragon Claw. However, the barrage of attacks seemed to have angered the Kartana. Hala: They look more mad than before. All the Kartana then use Air Slash repetitively, causing a lot of damage to everyone. Tyler: They won't quit, will they. This time is different. Lance: Jon was right about them being reconnaissance the last time we saw them. Nathan: They all seem like they are on a mission this time. All of our heroes Pokemon stagger up. Zossie's device beeps. Zossie: More of them are incoming! The portal opens and 10 Nihilego come out and the portal closes. Hala: Now we have 20 to deal with! Nathan: We need the others back here now! Olivia: No. They are there to get Lusamine. I'm sure once they are done, they will come and help. Tyler: So until then, we just keep trying to fend them off? Hala: It's all we can do. Olivia: Mary, let's help. Olivia sends out her Probopass and Mary sends out her Bruxish, which lands in the sea. Nathan: A shiny Bruxish! Hala: Right, let's do this. Everyone takes a fighting stance towards the Kartana and Nihilego. The screen freezes. Narrator: While Jon, Josie, Rosa and the others are in Ultra Space, Tyler, Nathan, Hala and the rest of the heroes are at Hau'oli beach, making sure that no Ultra Beasts go inland. However, what started out as an okay task, has now turned more mundane with the appearance of 10 Nihilego. What will our heroes do? Characters Tyler Moor Lance Nathan Foster Zossie Hala Mary Potts Pokemon Tyler * Sceptile ↔ Mega Sceptile Nathan * Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard X Hala * Hariyama Olivia * Probopass Mary * Bruxish Wild * Kartana (x10) * Nihilego (x10) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes